macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
SDF-2 Overlord
THE ''OVERLORD SDF-2 ''CLASS SUPER DIMENSIONAL BATTLECRUISER= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The UN Spacy Earth's Colonization Fleets were under gunned in capital ship engagements and planetary assaults. A Megaroad was sufficient when facing small task forces and medium fleets. However when up against a force the size of the main Meltran/Zentran fleet, even when combined with other escorts, the UN Spacy lacks the firepower to win with acceptable loses. In addition, when faced with a planetary assault, a Megaroad is not able to bring enough firepower to bare. It was also seen that if a colonization fleet were caught planet-bound by an orbiting nemesis, that they would be hard pressed to defend themselves or escape. Thus planning began on a new class of colonization ship in 2015. This new ship would have sufficient firepower to face a medium sized (30-120 ships) fleet alone, and would back the Megaroad of whatever fleet it was assigned to. Additionally, the ship would be extremely capable of assaulting a planetary target. The Overlord-class is nearly the same size as the Macross. Like her predecessor, the'' Overlord'' is transformable (has two modes of operation, '''Cruiser''' and '''Attack''' mode), and has two aircraft carriers attached that form the arms of the ship in '''Attack''' mode. Unlike the original ''Macross'', the two carriers are able to separate from the ''Overlord'', and are fully functioning ships in their own right. Usually, the ship will be configured into '''Attack''' if landing on a planet while under hostile fire. If there is no direct threat from space, the ship will remain in '''Cruiser''' mode when landing. RPG STATS '''Vehicle Class:''' Overlord-class Colony Ships '''Type:''' Long Distance Colonization Fleet Escort & Planetary Assault Battlecruiser '''Government:''' New Unity Government (Earth) '''Manufacturer:''' ORTEC Company/UN Spacy '''Crew '''20,000, with 58,000 civilians '''Operational Deployment:''' 2012 '''MDC BY LOCATION:''' Macross Cannon Booms (2) 10,000 each (1) Main Body 40,000 (2) Main Engines/Leg units (2) 20,000 each (3) Command Tower 3,500 (3) Sensor Array (rear of Command Tower) 850 High Speed 178 cm Rail Cannons (4) 1,000 each Guided Converging Beam Cannons (8) 650 each Anti-Warship Missile Launchers (12) 250 each Anti-Mecha Laser Turrets (100) 100 each Anti-Mecha Missile Turrets (24) 150 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (150) 200 each Armored outer hull (per 40ft area) 300 Interior walls (per 20ft area) 20 ARMD Platforms (2) See ARMD Stats (4) Pin Point Barriers (4) 5,000 each '''NOTES:''' #Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the SDF-2 out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). #Destroying the command tower will instantly kill the command staff and deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a VF-1 Valkyrie. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. Destroying the main sensory array on top of the command tower will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. #The Pinpoint Barriers regenerate at a rate of 1,250 MD per second (2,500 MD per melee round). If destroyed, a barrier will completely regenerate within four seconds (2 melee rounds). See the Pinpoint Barrier System entry for details. SPEEDS: '''Speed (Sublight):''' 0.20 speed of light (37,200 miles per second) '''Speed (Auxiliary Drives):''' Mach 2.0 '''Speed (Space Fold):''' 1 light year every 6 minutes '''Planet bound:''' Can land and take off if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere for extended periods of time. '''Maximum'''''' Range'''''':''' Unlimited (estimated life span unknown) STATISTICAL DATA: '''Length:''' 1,620 m '''Width:''' '''Height:''' '''Weight:''' 22,000,000 tons '''Fold System:''' Overtechnology Macross fold system cluster '''Sublight Drive:''' Overtechnology Macross nozzle cluster '''Gravity Control System:''' Overtechnology Macross gravity control system '''Auxiliary Engine:''' Overtechnology Macross nozzle cluster '''Sensor System:''' Overtechnology Macross Advanced Tracking Cluster ---- WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'''MACROSS CANNON:''' The SDF-2's most powerful weapon is the twin boomed Macross Cannon. Officially it is called an Overtechnology Macross bow-firing super-dimension-energy cannon with beam polarizing converging system, however it is more commonly referred to as Macross Cannon for ease of reference. The weapon consists of the two forward booms of the SDF-2 splitting apart and an energy buildup taking place which results in an energy beam up to 120,000 miles (192,000 km) long and 2 miles (3.2 km) wide that destroys EVERYTHING in its path. The weapon however uses an immense amount of power and once fired, the cannon takes a full 5 MINUTES (20 melee rounds) to recharge. The cannon's strength is equivalent to 120 MT (megatons) of TNT. #*Range: 100 miles (160.9 km) underwater, 200 miles (321.9 km) through an atmosphere, and 100,000 miles in space. #*Damage: 1D6x100,000 M.D. per single blast. #*Blast Radius: The cannon's beam width is 208' (63.4 m), it has a explosive radius of 36 miles' and a crater depth of 6 miles. #*Rate of Fire: The cannon can fire once every five minutes, but can fire no more then five times per hour. #*Payload: Effectively unlimited #'''HIGH-SPEED 178 CM RAIL CANNONS (4):''' In addition to the main cannon the SDF-2 is equipped with shoulder mounted, (in Storm Attacker mode,) rail cannons. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE:''' Assault #*'''SECONDARY PURPOSE:''' Anti-Warship #*'''RANGE:''' 5,000 miles (8,040 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'''DAMAGE:''' 1D4x1000 M.D. #*'''RATE OF FIRE:''' Each cannon can fire twice per round. #*'''PAYLOAD:''' Effectively unlimited. #'''GUIDED CONVERGING BEAM CANNONS (8):''' The SDF-1 features in addition to the rail cannons several beam cannons dotted across the surface of the ship giving additional punch to the SDF-1's firepower. These turrets can only fire along limited arcs, and only a maximum of four cannons can be brought to bear on a single target at any given time. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE:''' Anti-Warship #*'''SECONDARY PURPOSE:''' Ship-to-Ship Defense #*'''RANGE:''' 100 miles (160 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'''DAMAGE:''' 1D8x1000 M.D. #*'''RATE OF FIRE:''' Each turret can fire twice per round. #*'''PAYLOAD:''' Unlimited. #* #''' ANTI-CELESTIAL OBJECT/ANTI-WARSHIP MISSILE LAUNCHERS (12): '''There are eighteen such launchers scattered across the ship, mostly across the "torso". They can use several types of missiles according to the mission at hand, but they generally us the most lethal warheads. The missiles are stored in reinforced, armored bunkers to prevent detonation due to battle damage; small robotic conveyors are used to load them in the launchers, reducing the danger to human life and greatly improving the rate of fire. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE:''' Anti-Celestial Object #*'''SECONDARY PURPOSE:''' Anti-Warship #*'''RATE OF FIRE:''' Each launcher can fire one time every round. #*'''PAYLOAD:''' Effectively unlimited due to the large ammo supply available *'''ACO-1 NUCLEAR CRUISE MISSILES:''' The standard Anti-Celestial Object/ Anti-Warship missile . The missiles are AI-guided, and have a bonus of +5 to strike, +4 to dodge, and two attacks per melee until it hits. The missiles will always strike the center (or main body) of their target. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE:''' Anti-Celestial Object #*'''SECONDARY PURPOSE: '''Anti-Warship #*'''RANGE:''' 2000 miles #*'''MISSILE SPEED:''' 670 mph (Mach 1) #*'''DAMAGE:''' 4D6x1,000 M.D. '''' #'''ANTI-MECHA LASER TURRETS (100):''' Originally the SDF-1 fixed on pivoting placements damaged Defender Destroids to the hull of the SDF-1 to act as additional anti-mecha turrets. During its overhaul in 2012 the SDF-1 Macross replaced the Defender turrets for dedicated laser turrets. The laser turrets are spread across the surface of the SDF-1 and provide a wide angle of fire covering every angle, with roughly 180 degree angle of fire. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE:''' Anti-Aircraft #*'''SECONDARY PURPOSE:''' Defense #*'''RANGE:''' 30 miles (48.2 km) in an atmosphere. Double in space. #*'''DAMAGE:''' 2D4x20 M.D. each. Laser turrets can be directed to fire in volleys of 3 or more at single targets. #*'''RATE OF FIRE:''' Each laser can fire four times per melee, and can be combined in any volley combination of 3 or more lasers, up to 20 lasers. Volleys can be directed at different targets. #*'''PAYLOAD:''' Unlimited. #'''ANTI-MECHA MISSILE LAUNCHERS (48):''' In addition to the laser turrets, the SDF-1 is equipped with anti-mecha missile launchers for close to medium range defense against mecha. Each launcher contains 12 missile tubes allowing volleys of up to 12 missiles to be fired at a single target per launcher. Once depleted, the missile launchers are reloaded by an automated loading system that takes 15 seconds (one melee round) to reload all 12 missiles. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE:''' Anti-Aircraft #*'''SECONDARY PURPOSE:''' Anti-Warship #*'''MISSILE TYPES:''' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. Smart missiles are commonly used to avoid hitting friendly aircraft. #*'''RANGE:''' Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #*'''SPEED:''' Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). #*'''DAMAGE:''' Varies, typically 2D6x10 M.D. #*'''BLAST RADIUS:''' Varies, typically 15 feet. #*'''RATE OF FIRE:''' Volleys of 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10 missiles per launcher. #*'''PAYLOAD:''' Each launcher holds 12 missiles. Once the missiles are expended the launcher is reloaded within 1 round via an automated system. The reload system holds 50 missiles per launcher. #'''PINPOINT BARRIER DEFENSE SYSTEM:''' Originally developed by researchers onboard the SDF-01 Macross during Space War One, the Pinpoint Barrier System is a standard defense system on board all UN Spacy starships, including the ''Overlord'' battlecruisers. The system generates four small disc-shaped force fields that can be positioned anywhere along the ship to deflect missiles, energy beams or projectiles. Each pinpoint barrier is about 200 ft (61 m) in length and can absorb up to 5,000 MD in damage, which then regenerates within four seconds (2 melee rounds). The barriers can also be layered on top of each other to generate a field which provides 20,000 MDC and can even deflect heavy particle beams (usually). Like the ''Megaroad'' vessels, the ''Overlord'' carries two PPB systems as opposed to a single system on most UN Spacy vessels. If one group of four is disabled or destroyed (e.g. by deflecting a heavy particle beam) the other will continue to function. The eight barriers are controlled by operators in the command tower of the battlecruiser. These operators are instructed to defend (1) the command tower, bridge, and sensor array, (2) main engines, (3) hangar bays, and (4) weapon systems, in that order. The operators primarily concentrate on defending the ship against larger spacecraft and leave defense against mecha attacking the battlecruiser to the VF pilots. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE:''' Defense (the pinpoint barrier system cannot be used as a weapon) #*'''RANGE:''' Up to 300 feet (91.5 m) from the surface of the vessel. #*'''DAMAGE CAPACITY:''' Can sustain up to 5,000 MD per round. Regenerates at a rate of 2,500 MD per melee round. #*'''RADIUS:''' 200 ft (61 m) #*'''DEFENSIVE MOVEMENT:''' Can move from one end of the battlecruiser to the other in less than a single round. Trained operators can attempt to block attacks up to 8 times per melee (counts as a parry) and are at +7 to block. Untrained characters can parry up to their number of hand-to-hand attacks with their normal parry bonuses only. #*'''PAYLOAD:''' Nearly inexhaustible. Will work as long as system is functional (see below) and engines are intact. If main engines are destroyed, the barrier will loose power and not function. #*'''NOTE:''' If four barriers are grouped in a single spot they can deflect a heavy particle beam attack, such as the one generated by the Macross Cannon, Zentraedi/Varuta command warships, and some Protodeviln. However, the beam will completely destroy all four barriers and put incredible strain on the pinpoint barrier system, to the point where it may short out. After deflecting an energy beam, roll percentile dice on the table below to determine additional effects/damage. #**'''01-15:''' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'''16-30:''' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'''31-45:''' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair (yes, DAYS of work). #**'''46-60:''' Completely destroyed! System can be rebuilt, but will require new parts and 2D6 DAYS of work to replace. #**'''61-75:''' Major damage, system will require 2D6x10 hours to repair. #**'''76-90:''' Minor damage, system will require 4D6 hours to repair. #**'''91-95:''' Lucked out, system will be operational in 1D6 hours. #**'''96-00:''' It's a miracle! Trivial damage only, system will be operational again in only 4D6 melee rounds! SYSTEMS OF NOTE: *'''ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM:''' The ''Overlord'' battlecruisers are equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main engines can supply energy to it. *'''HYPERSPACE COMMUNICATIONS:''' Based on the same technology as the space fold system, the hyperspace communications relay allows faster-than-light communication between the ''Overlord''-class ships and other vessels or planetary bases. Hyperspace communications are still not instantaneous, however. Audio/video communication travels through hyperspace at a rate of about 5 seconds per light year, so messages communicated over vast distances can still take days, weeks, or months to arrive. *'''LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS:''' The ''Overlord'' battlecruisers have sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for 5,000 people for up to 30 years (air is recycled). In an emergency the life support system can support up to 30,000 people at one time, though living conditions onboard will get extremely cramped at that point. The battlecruiser also holds sufficient food and water to support 5,000 people for up to 6 months. *'''LONG-RANGE LASER/SATELLITE RELAY COMMUNICATIONS:''' The impressive communications array of the ''Overlord's ''command tower can communicate with up to 1,000 craft simultaneously at ranges of up to 900 miles (1,440 km). This range can be boosted indefinitely by using satellites or other spacecraft as to relay communications. *'''LONG-RANGE RADAR:''' The radar array of the command tower is equally as impressive as the communication system, and can track and identify up to 2,000 craft simultaneously. The radar system has a 1,000 mile/1,600 km range. *'''SPACE FOLD SYSTEM:''' For FTL propulsion, the SDF-2 is equipped with an fold system capable of propelling the ship through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft (which is unknown). *'''SUBLIGHT ENGINES:''' As a backup to the Fold System, the battlecruiser is equipped with ORTEC/Rolls Royce/Shinnakasu Impulse Drive Cluster engines that can propel the craft at speeds up to 0.20 speed of light (32,000 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines are mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the battlecruiser is limited to speeds of Mach 3 maximum due to hull stress. MECHA COMPLEMENT: 940 Mecha Combat Craft: 888 Aerospace Support Craft: 52